1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an improved method and stand of an apparatus for permanent creasing of articles of clothing including pants, lined dress pants and shirt sleeves. In particular the present disclosure relates to an improved method and stand apparatus for creasing articles of clothing that is easy to use, does not require rotation of leg lances, is simple to assemble, inexpensive to manufacture, and can be used for providing permanent creasing in pants, lined pants and shirt sleeves. Further the present disclosure allows full access to the crease of lined dress pants enabling the operator to visually inspect the application as it is being preformed.
2. The Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,793 relates to a method of forming a durable crease in a textile article wherein the stand has rotatable platforms that may pivot 180 degrees by means of a foot pedal. It would be desirable to provide a stand and a method that does not require rotation of the stand to effect providing a durable crease in clothing articles. Without modification this stand does not allow visual inspection of the crease of lined pants requiring the operator to “blindly” apply resin along the crease beneath the lining. This method is inexact and results in “missed creases”.